


Dues to Pay

by rufferto



Series: Always An Alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates, Peter is a Little Shit, Post Nematon, Rough Sex, Sceter - Freeform, Scott has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter helps Scott after his experience with the Nematon with one thing no one else can.Scott is too much of a good person to not let his heart get involved.Peter is a manipulative shit.*warmingup for Peter Hale Week* ;):)





	

The young man stood at his locker and stared at it. There was a loud thrumming at the back of his mind. It was a thing that happened frequently after the Nematon and the headaches were getting worse. He hadn’t told anyone on purpose but the toll of everything. What time was it? Seven? Seven thirty? He should be getting home. His mother wasn’t going to be there but there would be dinner ready for him to heat up and he was hungry. His stomach growled.  He could smell movement behind him and didn’t flinch. He knew who it was. He should be afraid but he wasn’t. Everything about this situation was wrong on so many levels but somehow Peter could always sense when he was needed. He was always there. There was a bond between them that Scott would vehemently deny if it was ever brought up. Peter always knew when he was distressed and needed attention. It had intensified after he resurrected, after the Nematon and after Allison broke up with him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the man silhouetted in the shadow. “Not at school.” Scott shook his head. “I don’t want anyone to smell us.”

Peter smirked. “They wouldn’t know what they were smelling.” The ex Alpha let his gaze travel up and down Scott’s body. The boy’s muscles were tight from practice and his skin clean from the showers afterwards. He might not be an Alpha but he was still stronger than Scott in many ways.

Scott gritted his teeth. “How do you always know?”  

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m not bothering to explain the obvious _again_. I’d be happy to leave.” He shrugged. “I’ve things I’d rather be doing than helping teenagers who refuse to deal with Werewolf tradition.”  
  
This was a favor he did for Scott. The Alpha knew it was simply Peter’s way of holding something over his head and perhaps that’s why it bothered him so much.  It meant everything to Scott, this thing they did together. It kept him sane, it kept the wolf calm and stable after Allison.  Unfortunately he was almost ninety-eight percent certain that it didn’t mean a damn thing to Peter. It was just a convenient excuse for him to justify his actions. 

“I always know, Scott, because you’re _mine_ .” Peter rolled his eyes again. “I may not be an alpha because Derek stole that power but you’re _mine_.”

They both never spoke about what also been happening following that night following the bite. Of how Peter carefully explained why they had such a connection. 

Scott curled his lips in annoyance and growled.

Peter laughed low and harshly. “Oh that’s cute, the great frightening True Alpha. I made you Scott and I can destroy you if I wanted to. Everything I do is to make you stronger. One day, you’ll understand that.” He stepped closer and extended one claw then another and another. “Every Alpha needs someone who is right at their hand, ready to help them handle the things they don’t want the rest of the pack to see.”

“It’s wrong!” Scott shuddered. “What I’m doing, what we’re doing.”  
  
“Of course it is.” Peter’s voice was harsh. “But you need it. Who else is going to give it to you? Stiles? Liam? Kira?”

Scott shook his head violently.

“It has to be me.”  
  
Scott nodded.

“It has to be me.” Peter stepped closer until his nose was sniffing Scott’s neck. He lapped at dampness his recent shower left behind. “You should do it here, Scott. Show them true power. Show them you have me at your mercy.”

Scott’s head fell back against the locker. They were alone in the hallway for now and school was mostly empty. He should stop this. He needed to stop this. Besides, it wasn’t true. Peter wasn’t at Scott’s mercy.

“It’s always been me.” Peter moved from one side of his neck to the other. His tongue lapped at the sensitive skin along Scott’s collar bone and one finger tugged down the neck of his t-shirt to expose more skin. “Teenage fashion today.” Peter scoffed at the old shirt that ripped easily under his claw. “You would look much better if you wore something more form fitting. Something more commanding. Perhaps I’ll take you shopping this weekend.”

“You’re not my boyfriend, Peter.” Scott stammered, even as his cock was already rock hard. He hadn’t wanted this to happen in school. It shouldn’t. It was the other way around. Peter had Scott in the palm of his hand.  
  
“Of course not,” Peter chuckled as he kept licking the exposed skin. “But I am your _Mate,_ and I have my dues to pay.”

“Not officially.” Scott moaned sharply. “Never officially. I don’t want you.”  
  
“You don’t, but you do.” Peter leaned away and let the shirt fall back into place and showed his fangs. “Why fight it so much Scott? You and I both know what you want. Just as much as I know what is going to happen next.”  
  
“Just-” Scott snapped angrily. His eyes glowed red as he gazed hungrily at Peter. The wolf within struggled to be let out and it was too late. Peter had already teased him to the surface. His own fangs grew and teenager clenched his fists as he struggled to maintain his humanity.  “Run.”  
  
Peter’s eyes gleamed and he spun around. In a moment he was at the other end of the hallway. The elder wolf looked back over his shoulder at the young alpha. “Catch me if you can.” He grinned widely at his handiwork.  
  
If Scott’s current state of mind was anything to go by, Peter was sure that it was going to be a very interesting night and yet another one that Scott was going to pretend didn’t happen. Manipulating Scott was his favorite game in the world, after all. His buttons were so easy to push he was such a Do-Gooder. He was so much like Talia had been and look where that got her.

Peter wasn’t going to let that happen to Scott.  Scott was his legacy whether he liked it or not. Scott was the gift that Peter gave to the supernatural world. He hadn’t destroyed anything when he created Scott.

He’d made a True Alpha.

Deep down, Peter was proud of Scott. Perhaps that’s why he let this charade continue as long as it had. Perhaps that was why he kept this up. He ran while Scott chased him into the preserve. Perhaps that was why he would also let Scott catch him. He would let Scott catch him and take it out on him because every Great Alpha needed someone who could take it. Every Great Alpha needed a True Mate.

Someone to nurture the beast and let it play. Peter could take anything Scott was willing to dish out not because he loved him but because he wanted to mold him. Peter also knew Scott couldn’t tell anyone else what they did. Nobody would understand.

The Beta howled in triumph when the Alpha pounced. The claiming bite Scott gave him sunk into his neck and blood flowed from the broken artery. It would disappear the next day and Scott would go back to pretending Peter wasn’t important to him. He would go back to pretending that Peter didn’t matter.

This tug of war between them would never end until Scott managed to get Peter to his knees. But that would mean surrender and Peter wasn’t ready for that yet. He wasn’t done preparing Scott for the trials that would come.

The sex that followed was rough and hurried. Scott had no patience when it came to this. The Alpha took everything that Peter was willing to give him. It was hard and fast and no quarter was given. Scott pinned him down, fucked him against a tree. Chased him again, tossed him over a rock, fucked him on all fours and in both forms. There was absolutely no break for Peter in three hours filled of teenage hormones that followed. It was everything a night in the wild should be and everything Scott’s wolf needed. There was blood and broken bones and bruises, consensual fights and the occasional hair pulling.

Once he’d taken his fill of Peter’s ass Scott lay curled up in the older man’s arms under the stars as he panted heavily. It wasn’t love. They were mates, but it wasn’t love. Scott knew that the only thing he could count on Peter for was this. He wished it was different. He wanted to trust him. If they truly were mates why didn’t he _love_ Peter?  
  
“Don’t worry your pretty head too much, Scott. I can already smell the self-righteous gears turning.” Peter ruffled his hair gently. “I enjoyed it just as much as you did. There’s nothing you can do to me that won’t heal.”

Scott rose to his knees and gazed down at the older wolf. He looked half mauled. The teenager was both disgusted and secretly proud of his work. He could already see the wounds healing. “I don’t like hurting you.” Scott sighed.  
  
“Just think about all the people your wolf isn’t hurting because of this.” Peter patted Scott’s thigh gently.

"I-” Scott began.

Peter rolled his eyes and made a sweeping gesture with his hand to stop him.  “No declarations, we agreed. Really, I’m fine. It looks worse than it feels and tomorrow it will be gone. Now you can be free to go handle the delightful Ms Kira without worrying about tearing her to pieces.”

“Peter-” Scott glared at him.

"Go, and remember to use that special soap I bought you. The one that will mask what you’ve done with me.”

Scott nodded and got to his feet. Peter had to admit it was quite the sight. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. All glistening, hard youth.

“You do feel better now, yes?” Peter asked. “No more sounds, no more headache?”  
  
Scott nodded, “I’m good.”

“ _Swell_.” The word was emphasized as if Peter was attempting to imitate a teenager in order to extenuate the situation.  The smile Peter offered him was so fake it made his skin crawl. “Run along, you have school in the morning.”

A knot formed in Scott’s stomach. He hated that tone of voice Peter used with him. He looked away and gathered up his clothes. He’d get home, shower and sleep. When he woke up the next morning he’d be able to deal with everything again. That was what Peter gave him. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. It wasn’t fair to anyone in his pack. They all disliked Peter for one reason or the other and would never understand.

Scott finished putting on his jeans and shoes. The problem was, he had mixed feelings when it came to Peter. He’d been so in love with Allison that it was easy to ignore for a couple years but now. He liked Kira, he really did. Allison had been his anchor. Where did Peter fit into this? He was a convenient way to tame the wolf when he needed it. That was all.

Except that Scott wasn’t wired that way. He couldn’t not feel. He crouched down next to Peter who was lying on the back of his arms. “I care about you.” Scott admitted. “Stop pushing me away, Peter. I want to be able to trust you for more than just this.”  He reached up and stroked Peter’s hair away from his face.

“I want to bring you into the pack as a full, trusted member.” Scott touched his chin and leaned forward to kiss him gently. “But you have to accept that I’m the Alpha now.” He stood up. “Until you do this is all you have. I don’t like to think of you living this way.”

Peter just scoffed at him. “And that-” The older wolf got to his feet in spite of the healing injuries. “Is why you’ll suffer the same fate Talia did. You care too much, Scott.”

“Why is it so hard for you?” Scott clenched his fists. “Why can’t you admit this is more than just sex!”

“Oh it is more, my dear Scott.” Peter countered with a sashay of his hips. “Much more, but on _my_ terms. Not _yours_.”

Scott growled in frustration and threw up his hands. “Fine. I’m done here, I’m going home.”

Peter happily watched Scott’s ass as he started to stalk off. As far as Peter was concerned things were going exactly as he wanted them to and now he could lick his wounds in private.

Scott looked back over his shoulder. He didn’t loathe Peter Hale. He loathed himself for not being able to change the older wolf’s mind. There must be some way he could get Peter to submit. He would have to think about that. Maybe Lydia would have an idea. Peter never did anything unless it benefited him somehow. That was Scott’s problem. He didn’t have anything Peter wanted except Alpha status.

Peter caught the look and chuckled to himself.

 _Soon._ _  
_

**FIN**


End file.
